The Puckermans
by lemon-drop151
Summary: Kurt and Noah's family. A series of connected one shots. MPREG. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt blindly reached over to Noah's side of the bed, as he often did during the night. Finding only cold sheets, he opened his eyes. Reaching over the side table, Kurt flicked the light on his bedside lamp. He let his eyes adjust to the light and laid still, listening to see if he could hear his husband in the house. More times then not, when Puck couldn't sleep, he stayed in bed reading or composing his latest song while Kurt slept, never wanting to be far from his husband. When Kurt's exceptional hearing turned up nothing, he started to get up and took notice that it was getting harder and harder to get up out of the bed without a struggle.

He was nearing his eighth month of pregnancy and it showed.

The sound footsteps in the distance brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked around for his pants that were carelessly thrown across the room by Noah only hours before, finding them in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Kurt walked quietly down the hall of their home to see Noah standing in front of the large bay window that looked out onto the city.

His back was tensed up, the tan muscles flexed when he shifted his weight from foot to foot. With only a pair of black sweat pants on, he looked dominating with the light of the moon coming in through the windows.

Kurt walked over stand behind him and touched a muscled shoulder lightly.

"What are you doing?"

Noah sighed as he turned around. He brought his hands up to frame Kurt's face and studied him for a moment, pulling the younger man closer.

"I'm worried about you." He whispered softly in Kurt's ear.

_"You don't need anymore clothes for that baby." Finn throws over his shoulder, browsing the bath toys._

_"How do you know I'm looking at clothes, you can't even see me." Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"I don't need to see you to know the only reason you like to come to here is to look at the clothes."_

_He turns around when Kurt doesn't answer._

_When the man meets Kurt's eyes, they both stare at each other until glaring turns to smiling and smiling turns to laughter. Kurt plops himself down in one of the rocking chairs the store has on display. When their laughter dies down to only random giggles, Finn moves to help Kurt out of the chair._

_Mid-stand, a sharp pain shoots through Kurt's abdomen causing him to clutch at his protruding stomach. He swiftly sits back down and tries to hold off the tears forming in his eyes, not from the pain, no, this, this is fear._

_He looks up at Finn to see him meet me with concerned eyes. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Should we call 911? Oh god, I have to call Puck!"_

_"Finn!" Kurt shouts to grab his attention._

_The taller man stops and looks at Kurt waiting for instruction. "Get your cell phone… call my dad." Kurt says breathlessly, the nerves taking over._

_Kurt pulls his phone out of his pea coat pocket and dials Puck, only to get the man's voicemail._

_"Finn…we need to go…I need to get to the hospital."_

Kurt looked up to meet Noah's chocolate eyes and he looked…shaken. Kurt didn't need to be a mind reader to know what his husband was thinking.

The slim man stood up straighter so he could speak directly into the cool ear. "It's ok, we're ok." Kurt repeated the mantra until Noah stopped shaking.

"When Finn told me what happened…" Puck brought a hand up to touch Kurt's temple gently, the younger man nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I was so scared. Then when I got to the hospital, and you were ok…I…just…I love you both so much." The elder male brought his hand down to Kurt's stomach and caressed the protrusion there.

"Come on." The designer whispered, tugging on Noah's arms, leading them back to their bedroom.

Kurt pulled him into the room and lied down on the bed.

Noah stood at the foot of the bed looking at Kurt, taking in his ethereal beauty. The pale skin a striking contrast to the black sheets.

Puck crawled up the bed to lie next to Kurt. He spooned up behind Kurt, gathering the smaller man in his arms, pushing his nose into Kurt's neck, smelling his coconut shampoo.

"Sleep." Kurt intoned, placing his hands over Noah's and giving them a squeeze. After a few minutes Kurt could feel Noah's breathing getting deeper and the arms around him relax. Only then, does Kurt follow his husband back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tania! Have you seen my sample book!" Kurt yelled from his spot at the dye table. He had to get the perfect shade of teal for his new summer line.

"Yeah! It's over by the surger!" The dark skinned girl yelled back.

"Here." One of the assistant's held out the book to Kurt.

"Thanks Geoff." The boy nodded and scampered off to finish stitching a cobalt sample sweater.

Kurt pulled the piece cotton out of the tray, satisfied with the color, he cleaned up the dye table.

"Ok guys! I'm going home. I'll see everyone tomorrow." He grabbed his sample book and waved at the goodbye's that followed him out the door.

Kurt could hear the bass the second he stepped off elevator. He slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open with his hip.

He pulled his trench coat off and hung it in the closet, setting his bag on the table. He didn't really need the coat, the June air warm, but he liked the way the sleek fabric fit his body.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled through the space, checking the time on his watch.

He lowered the sound on the Bose player to a reasonable level; sure that Mrs. Leone would be calling to complain…again.

Noah's head popped around the corner of the kitchen.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Puck yelled, giving Kurt a pout.

"Listening? Or trying to go deaf? Noah, that music was so loud my teeth were vibrating!" Noah just pouted his lips. He walked from the kitchen and slid his arms around Kurt's thin waist.

"Spoil sport." Puck laughed into Kurt's mouth with a welcome home kiss to rival all others.

Kurt ran his hands over Puck's short hair and sucked the full bottom lip into his mouth, licking it with his tongue. Noah grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and tugged his head back, slipping his hot, velvet tongue into Kurt's mouth and mapping it before sliding it against the slighter man's tongue.

Noah grabbed Kurt's hips and yanked him closer, dropping his own hips so they rubbed together. The slim man shuddered, and then slowly released Puck's lips. He buried his face in Noah's neck and took a deep breath. "This has to wait," he groaned.

"Why?" Noah whined, still thrusting their hips together.

"Because… I've got to go get Rosie from Alicia's." Kurt breathed in his ear, and Noah shivered.

"Now?" he asked.

The slim man leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Alicia's got to be in a cab in… 20 minutes to get across town for her theater class," he said, dropping his head to place a chaste, loving kiss on Noah's lips.

Puck sighed and let go of Kurt. "Alright, go get my baby!" Noah slapped Kurt on the ass and walked back toward the kitchen.

Kurt let out a small yelp when Puck slapped him and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his keys off the table.

Kurt once again bumped the door open with his hip, this time with Rosie in his arms. He set the black diaper bag down on the bench and set Rosie on the floor. The 10 month old immediately dropped to her hands and knee's and sped toward the living room, crawling as fast as she could.

Puck walked out from the hall and Rosie made a b-line for him.

"Hello, my pretty girl!" Noah crooned, reaching down to pick up the baby. Her black hair was finally growing out and Kurt had most of it in a style a la Pebbles from The Flintstones.

Puck lifted up her purple shirt and blew raspberries on her tan belly. Rosie shrieked with laughter, her small hands gripping his ears almost to the point of being painful. Noah laughed and gently pried her hands off his ears and smothered her face and neck with kisses.

Kurt stood off to the side, laughing at the antics of father and daughter.

"What's for dinner, husband-o-mine?" Kurt asked, taking the baby from Noah and sitting on the couch.

"Chicken Fettuchini."

"Mmmmmm. I love that. So fattening, but so delicious!" Kurt said, helping Rosie stand up on his thighs, she balanced her self with his hands and bounced up and down happily.

"Kurt, set her down and see if she'll walk to me." Noah crouched down and held his arms out.

Kurt scooted foreword and set Rosie down on her feet. She bounced up and down again letting out sweet baby giggles. Kurt started walking her towards Noah, the baby talking small steps with him, her tiny hands gripping his fingers for support.

Kurt gently let go of her fingers as she walked, and to her parent's amazement, Rosie made it a handful of ungraceful steps before plopping down on her diapered bum and crawling the rest of the way to Noah.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes watered. His baby was walking!

"She walked Noah! So early! She walked! I can't believe it. All those times we tried and she actually did it!" Kurt rushed over to his husband and daughter and covered her downy head in kisses, mumbling about how proud he was of her and what a big girl she was.

"She's a Puckerman! Of course she walked early." Puck stated proudly, hugging Kurt with his free arm.

"C'mon, let's celebrate with dinner. I'm starving!"

The bedside clock blinked 3:45a.m. when the bedroom door opened. Kurt set his sample book aside and hummed when Puck got back in bed.

"She down for the count?" Kurt asked, placing his smaller hand on top on his husbands.

"Yeah. She was dry, so I gave her a bottle and read goodnight moon and she knocked back out." Puck said, sinking down into the mattress, burrowing under the sheets. Closing his eyes, he felt warm, soft kisses flutter from his temple down toward his chin. The lips brushed against his own and he opened to Kurt's kiss immediately.

Puck could feel the sleepy heat of Kurt's body soaking into him.

The brunet's hands teased around the waistline of Noah's boxer briefs, sending tingles along the exposed skin. Before he had time to focus on what was happening, Kurt had his hand inside Noah's underwear, gently stroking the growing erection he found within. Rolling on his side, Puck pushed one hand up the side of Kurt's t-shirt, rubbing along the toned side and back.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and removed his hand from Noah's underwear and slid smoothly between his hard thighs.

Kurt pulled the black shorts down, Noah unconsciously lifting his hips so Kurt could pull the fabric off his body. His erection sprang free and he nearly gasped in surprise as the cooler air around them hit his hot erection.

Puck reached down and pulled Kurt's grey t-shirt up over his head, not wanting to be the only one naked.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Puck's cock, pulling a small sound of pleasure from the larger man. Then he leaned forward, sliding his other hand up Noah's left thigh as he took the man's heated erection into his mouth slowly, pausing only long enough to savor the taste of the pre-come gathered on the tip.

With a moan, Noah spread his long legs to give Kurt better access.

"Oh…don't stop," Puck groaned. If Kurt could have smiled, he would have. Puck opened his eyes; not knowing when they had slid shut, and looked down between his legs. The dark head moved up and down with a steady rhythm. Propped up by one hand, Noah slid the other through Kurt's short, dark hair, rubbing encouragingly. Letting his head fall back, Noah enjoyed the sensations coursing through his body.

Blindly, Kurt's hand reached up and tugged the drawer on the bedside table open. Feeling inside he found the square foil package. Pulling it out and dropping it next to his knee, he reached back inside to find the small bottle with the clear liquid. After a few false grabs, he grasped the bottle and dropped it next to the packet on the bed. One more suck, from the base to tip, licking around the head, he pulled off completely.

Puck looked down and saw Kurt holding up an object in each hand, a smoldering look on his face. While the things in his hands excited Noah, it was Kurt's face that really stabbed him with arousal. His face was flushed pink, pupils blown and lips a wet, cherry red. Puck reached down and pulled Kurt up to lie next to him on the bed. Kurt pulled Puck on top of him and automatically spread his legs so the taller man could lie between them.

"I want you inside me," Kurt mumbled in an almost pleading tone. Noah's cock jerked at the very thought and he couldn't think of a single reason to refuse his husbands request. Puck licked his lips and nodded as he grabbed the condom out of Kurt's hand, ripped the package with his teeth and deftly rolled the latex down his cock.

Looking down at Kurt, legs spread, hands sliding up and down his own thighs, erection hard against his flat belly, Noah leaned over and sealed his mouth over Kurt's.

He popped open the lube bottle and poured out a small puddle onto his fingers. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

Puck massaged the lube around the wrinkled hole, putting enough pressure to stimulate, but not enough to breach the opening. Noah worked the slick substance around Kurt's entrance, warming it slightly. Kurt's mouth was licking up one side of his ear and sucking on the lobe, letting out hot, breathy moans in his ear, urging him to take the next step.

"Mmmhmm." Kurt mumbled. Noah pushed against the ring of muscle with his pointer finger and slid the digit in and out. After a minute with no resistance, he slid a second finger in, followed by a third, stretching the tight entrance. Puck was having a hard time concentrating when Kurt was squirming on the fingers inside his body, wanting more.

"Noah…now…please." Kurt pushed on Puck's shoulder to get his message across.

"Soon, baby, soon." Noah pulled his fingers out, grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He rose up on his knees as Kurt pulled a leg back by his knee. He lined up with Kurt's hole and flexed his hips forward.

"Ohhhh." Kurt let go of his thigh and wrapped his legs around his husband's waist.

Puck leaned over Kurt, bracing his hands next to the brunet's head. That tight, grasping heat was just as amazing as it had been every time before. Noah started with long, slow strokes until he was thrusting smoothly inside Kurt.

Kurt let Noah make love to him like that for several minutes, fighting back the urge to come when that hard cock brushed his prostate teasingly.

"Noah…Noah!" Kurt half spoke, half moaned. When Puck didn't stop thrusting, Kurt clamped his legs hard around his waist.

"Wha..?" Noah opened his eyes and looked down at the man he was making love to.

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes, but kept a tight grip on Noah's waist with his legs.

"Remember…remember, back in high school, when we did it in the choir room? 'member… We had to be so quiet, and we couldn't stop laughing and…." Kurt said, slowly relaxing his legs around Puck's waist, allowing the man to move inside him again.

"Yeah…then what?" Noah remembered that night like yesterday. It was a Wednesday and Mr. Shue had left the door unlocked.

Slowly he began sliding sensuously against Kurt, not thrusting but rocking his cock in and out again.

"You…you laid back on the table and… and we kept our clothes on and then…. Then…" Kurt had his eyes closed, vividly replaying that night in his head. The combination of the physical sensations and the erotic memory were sending Kurt into overdrive.

Puck couldn't control himself anymore; the velvet heat milked his aching erection so perfectly. He reached down to jerk his husband's cock forcefully, urging him on until Kurt's urgency built to the breaking point.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Puck swore as his balls started drawing up against his body and his cock jerked painfully at the increased pressure. He slammed up into Kurt's body roughly two more times and then shot his load into the wet heat surrounding his condom covered dick. Kurt let out a half-grunt and then cried out suddenly as he ground down onto Noah's length and shot his milky come between them.

The slim man went limp below him as Noah eased his cock out of Kurt's body before slumping heavily onto the mattress as he gasped for breath

"Then…we broke the table." Noah finished for him.

Kurt gasped out a laugh, and kept on laughing, long and hard, Puck joining him with in deep chuckles between kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes' wedding was in less than 3 hours and they still needed to get across the city. Kurt adjusted his bow tie and turned sideways to check his profile. He ran a hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing any wrinkles. He spent an hour curling Rosie's hair that morning and slipped her into the organza and silk flower girls dress, and left her sitting primly on the sofa, easily entertained by her favorite show, The Wonder Pets.

"Noah Puckerman, if you're not ready in the next thirty seconds I'm going to –"

"What?" Noah stepped into the room, gorgeous in his black Ralph Lauren Signature Collection suit.

"Oh…" Kurt stood breathless for a second. His husband was so handsome; it should probably be illegal to be that good looking without even trying.

"Never mind, let's go, we're already running late and Mercedes is going to kill you if we're late." Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him out of their en suite bathroom and down to the hall to the living room.

"Me? Why would she kill me? You're the Man of Honor!" Noah scooped up his daughter from the sofa, giving Kurt and indignant look.

"Papa! You look so hampsome!" Rosie squealed upon seeing her father. Her sweet face was alight with excitement. She loved getting dressed up!

"Thank you, baby." Kurt dropped a kiss on her cheek and helped her into her coat.

"Noah. If anyone knows you even remotely as well as I do, it's 'Cedes, and she knows that the only thing that could make me late, is you." Kurt raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Puck bit his lower lip and gave Kurt a seductive smile. Kurt just shook his head and buttoned his overcoat.

"Ok, sweetie, you stay here with Aunt Mercedes and walk down the isle when it's you're turn, just like we practiced, huh?" Kurt kneeled down and handed Rosie her basket of white rose petals.

"Right Papa!" Rosie nodded enthusiastically, linking arms with James. Jamie, Mercedes' 5 year old son with her soon-to-be-husband. The little boy was bouncing up and down, ready to get the show on the road.

The signal came from one of the attendants that the priest, groom and best man were lined up and ready to go.

Two by two, the bridesmaids and groomsman walked up the isle of the large cathedral until it was only Mercedes, her father, James, Rosie and Kurt.

Kurt leaned over and lightly kissed 'Cedes cheek. "I'll see you up there!" He took his small bouquet of roses and walked up the isle.

Rosie and James walked up the isle, Rosie flinging her rose petals and Jamie with his pillow.

The entrance music started and everyone stood as the double doors opened.

Mercedes floated down the isle on her fathers arm in a one of a kind creation of white satin and silk.

The ceremony was beautiful. The vows shared by the couple were some of the most heartfelt words he'd ever heard spoken.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finn lifted Mercedes veil and laid one her so passionately it made Kurt blush and Noah cheer.

The now husband and wife linked arms and quickly sped down the isle in a roar of applause. Jamie followed after his parents, Rosie trailing behind him. As respective Man of Honor and Best Man, Kurt linked arms with Noah and followed the children down the isle, the rest of the bridal party falling in line behind them.

"May I present…Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!" The French style doors opened and Finn and Mercedes rushed in, laughing and kissing. The couple rendezvoused with Puck and Kurt at the bridal party table, their respective children on each side of the couple. Kurt and Mercedes hugged for a long minute, each brushing away tears while Puck punched Finn's arm and dragged him into a back slapping hug.

The meal was served and the open bar was seeing plenty of action as the party was kicking into gear.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I'd like to call the bride and groom to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife."

Finn led Mercedes out to the dance floor and swept her into his arms.

_From the Moment I saw you,  
>from the moment I looked into your eyes<br>there was something about you  
>I knew I knew<br>that you were once in a life time  
>a treasure near impossible to find<br>and I know how lucky I am to have you_

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
>the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day<br>and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
>but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you<p>

Holding you in my arms  
>no one else has fit so perfectly<br>I could dance forever with you, with you  
>and at the stroke of midnight<br>please forgive me if I can't let go  
>cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own….<p>

Other couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor.

Noah had Kurt wrapped up in his arms and were swaying gently to the music. Kurt pressed his cheek to Noah's shoulder and watched Rosie and Jamie dance clumsily over his shoulder. Kurt felt lips brush his temple and Puck let his chin rest over Kurt's head. The slighter man closed his eyes and took a deep breath of his husband's cologne, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved.

When the final notes of music drifted out, Kurt looked up into Noah's eyes and fell a little more in love with him.

He didn't know why, but he had to tell Noah, he had to tell him right then and there. Kurt had only been sure for a few days, but he needed his husband to know too.

"Noah…I'm pregnant."

The older man didn't make a sound, but his eyes widened and watered. A grin that would have made The Cheshire Cat proud sprouted on his face, lighting him up like the 4th of July. Noah leaned down and pressed a kiss so gentle to Kurt's lips, a whimper escaped his throat. They stood still, pressed against each other in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people, as a new song filtered through the speaker and kissed like no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmmm." Kurt moaned as the steaming hot water soothed his aching body. He leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. The few drops of eucalyptus oil swirling in the water left a calming a scent in the air. His pale polished toes rested against the bottom of the tub and the very top of his belly broke through the water. Being 7 months pregnant for the second time often left Kurt feeling clumsy and unbalanced.

The pressures of maintaining a fashionable line of men's maternity wear kept him busy most days, with a spring collection show just over a week away. He'd never intended to use his fashion skills for maternity clothing, but once he found himself in the position to need such items, well…the small selection out there was disgraceful and something had to be done.

So Kurt did.

And it was paying off big time. He was critically acclaimed for every collection left and right. Pregnant men scrambled to get a hold of his clothes, so much so, 'Lemmuh' was launching it's very own boutique in the heart of the shopping district next summer.

"Hey." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He had been standing the in door way, watching Kurt simply rest himself.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Hey! I thought you were at the park? Where's Rosie?" Their 4 year old daughter was supposed to be spending the afternoon with her daddy doing fun things, like climbing the monkey bars and pretending to be Rosiezilla, destroying sand castles like a good monster.

"She bailed on me in the first hour. I had to carry her back. She slept the whole way." Noah shook his head in amusement. His light blue button down was already half way undone and Puck quickly shucked garment to the nearest corner. Kurt tsked, but became silent as the dark jeans and met the shirt, leaving his husband in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Those were tossed onto the pile seconds later.

"Why don't you scoot up and let me give you a shoulder rub?" The question was accompanied with a smoldering look as Noah stepped closer the large claw foot tub.

Kurt scooted up the porcelain tub, pulling his legs together as Noah slid in behind him. Kurt relaxed back against the broad chest, letting his legs fall free again. Noah rubbed the tense shoulders with a gentle but firm touch, moving up to scratch Kurt's scalp lightly with his blunt finger nails. Kurt's head lolled against Noah's shoulder at the pleasure he was feeling. He pressed his legs together to help try and relive the pressure in his groin.

"Here." Noah reached for the bottle of vanilla body wash and worked up a good lather. He washed Kurt's back and shoulders, slowly working his way around the younger mans chest.

"No use closing those thigh's now." Puck whispered wetly into Kurt's ear, rubbing a large tanned hand over Kurt's prominent baby bump, reaching further down to rub Kurt's swollen length with the sponge. Kurt decided not to comment on Noah's lewdness and let his legs fall open, much to his husbands delight.

"Please…" Kurt pleaded. His hips were rocking up against Puck, the water rushing up around them in small waves.

"Soon, real soon." Puck promised. He grabbed Kurt's expensive shampoo and quickly washed the brown hair.

Puck got out from behind Kurt, pulled the plug on the drain and helped Kurt out. He grabbed one large bath sheet and dried them both off, taking time to rub sensually against Kurt's smooth skin. Kurt was moaning at all the attention, his erection at full mast.

Puck tossed the towel to the floor and pulled Kurt through the bathroom, into their bedroom. He gently pushed Kurt to lay back on the bed, his still wet hair making a spot on the cotton sheets.

They had to make this quick. Their daughter had already been asleep for close to an hour, and the finicky four year old could wake up any second demanding her parents.

With both parties skating so close to the edge, it didn't take long for their orgasms to over take them. Kurt laid back on the bed, his foot hanging off the end, eyes closed in post-cotial bliss.

"Whew." Noah exhaled. He was feeling drowsy and wanted to sleep for a bit, but he knew he shouldn't. Not with his daughter so close to waking up. He got up slowly and let Kurt sleep. Noah made his way back to the bathroom and gathered up his clothes and the towel and tossed them into the hamper. He flicked the light and made his way to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He caught sight of Kurt rolling over on the bed in the mirror.

He stared at the picture his husband made for a few minutes. Naked, the white sheets wrapped around his body, profiling his pregnant stomach, his legs sticking out the bottom. Noah grabbed his phone from the dresser and snapped a few shots with the camera. Forever he would look at these pictures and remember this moment.

"Papa! I know how you gotted a baby in your belly!" Rosie exclaimed loudly. Kurt blushed and shhh'd his daughter. The restaurant they were eating at was semi-family friendly, but a few people kept turning around to gawk at the family with looks of annoyance.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "What do you know?" Rosie sat up on her knees and gave her papa a serious look. Puck had froze, his laughter building on the inside, trying to stay quiet and hear what his daughter had to say.

"Mieko told me…" Kurt rolled his eyes. Mieko was a little girl at Rosie's school who liked to dole out her version of the 'facts of life' to anyone who listened.

"She said that you had to eated a watermelon seed and then it turned into a baby. That's how come I has black hair, 'cause I was a watermelon seed? Right daddy?" Rosie looked to Noah for confirmation of Mieko's theory. Noah choked out a convincible 'yes, that's exactly right', before Kurt shot him a look.

"Something like that." Kurt stroked the head of long, full black hair, pushing the girl's bangs to the side.

Rosie beamed at her papa and continued coloring in her Princess coloring book, ignoring everything around her.

"So, when do you have to go back to the studio?" Noah asked. He pushed around the remainder of his food, mostly done eating.

"Tomorrow. I have to show Tania the pieces I want ready by Thursday. Plus I have to choose the line up of pieces for the show. We only have 15 models this time, so it's going to be a tight schedule." The waiter came with the check and Puck handed him a gold AMEX.

The leisurely walk back to their 5th floor penthouse was a chance to take in the city. The sun was just beginning set, the late August air still warm in the evening. The city lights were slowly coming on, twinkling in sunset. Rosie had one hand holding each of her parents, taking the chance to swing between them every now and then.

Rosie didn't put up much of a fight when her bedtime finally rolled around. She sat sleepily, in her new Sleeping Beauty pajamas, on Puck's lap while they read a chapter from '_Lemony Snicket's: A Series of Unfortunate Events'. _Kisses and hugs were doled out from both parents and the night light was left on. Rosie was asleep before she even closed her eyes.

For the adults, tonight was movie night. Even better, it was Kurt's turn to pick. A bottle of water and large bowl of 99.9% fat free popcorn had been made for Kurt, two beers and some extra-butter popcorn for Noah rounded out the snacks for the evening. A 22nd century version of the movie- musical 'Kiss Me, Kate' had recently been released. Of course Kurt had already seen it…half a dozen times, but one more time never hurt. How else was he supposed to learn all the new lines?

Noah shrugged and took a long pull from his beer.

Partially through the movie, right when the two goons appeared, Kurt ended up squished against Noah, his empty bowl of popcorn of the floor and one of Rosie's blankets around his legs. His mouth moving slowing, mimicking the lines perfectly.

Noah had his arm around Kurt, gently stroking the tight skin of his belly. Every now and then there were small, indirect kicks he felt brushing his hand. Soon they were going to have two children. Rosie was starting school soon, and then they'd have a brand new baby to look after.

Noah never thought he could do the dad thing. Not with the shitty job his father did as an example to follow. But they had Burt, and man, that guy was a great dad. When they first found out that Kurt was pregnant with Rosie, Noah had come home with book after parenting book for days, until they had stack knee high. They spent nights reading the books cover to cover, hoping they could do right by the baby they were bringing into the world.

Then one night, Kurt was staying late at the studio finishing up his latest creation, Puck broke down and called Burt.

"_I…I don't know Burt. What if I'm no good at being a dad?" Puck threw himself down on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling._

"_Listen kid, I'm going to tell you what Kurt's grandfather told me… _

'_You're going to __have a baby because you have an inordinate amount of love to give. You're going to have a baby because you are ready to give up some sleep in order to bury your nose in that fuzzy little head and inhale the best smell on earth. You're going to have a baby because every second you spend with that baby, you'll want to go back in time and do it all again. And if you break my son's heart…I'll kill you.'"_

"_Wow…you don't let a day go by without at least one threat on my life, do you Burt?" Puck cleared his throat._

"_Nope. C'mon. You love my son, yes?"_

"_Yes." Puck picked at a loose thread on his shirt._

"_And you love my new grandbaby, right?"_

"_Of course, with everything I have." He sat up on the couch._

"_Great. Then that's all you need. Believe me, the rest comes in time. There are no magic words or actions that are gonna get you through 3a.m. feedings, nasty diapers and crying fits. Just know that you love that baby and you'll be alright."_

"_Tha…thanks Burt, I really appreciate this. Listen…if we could keep this call between us…." Noah hedged._

"_What call?" _

"_Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Puck smiled._

"_Bye." _

The credits rolled on the TV and Kurt's head lolled against his shoulder. He leaned his head over and buried his nose into Kurt's hair and took a deep breath. He rested his cheek against the soft strands and closed his eyes for a second. His right hand was wedged between the underside of Kurt's belly and the top of his thigh, cradling the mound, his hand spread wide over Kurt's loose shirt.

The baby gave a solid kick and Kurt moaned, grasping at his belly.

"Ugh, I gotta pee." Kurt announced. He slid his legs out from under the pink blanket, the legs of his black yoga pants bunched up around his knees. He stood tiredly with Noah's help and wobbled his way to their room.

Noah chuckled quietly. He grabbed their bowls, the empty bottles and dumped everything in the kitchen for tomorrow. Before heading to the bedroom he stopped back in the living room and flicked the TV and DVD player off.

When Noah entered the spacious room he found Kurt standing inside their closet pulling out shirts, holding them up to himself, and then putting them back in.

"What time do you have to be there tomorrow?" Noah asked his shirt halfway up and over his head.

"Eight thirty by the latest. I have to submit the final line up to Michelle by 11:00am." Kurt sighed and smoothed the light green shirt he was holding over his stomach, turning to look at himself from the side.

"Alright, well I don't have to be at station until 10:30am. So Rosie can chill with me and then I can take her to school."

"Good. Make sure you put her hair in Pigtails with the pink scrunches. Jaclyn and her have planned their whole day around the hairstyle. They ihave/i to match. There will be hell to pay of they don't." Kurt finally pulled a heather grey button down with slim black chino's.

"Got it. Pigtails. Pink ties. Check." Puck walked naked over to Kurt and hugged the slim man from behind.

"C'mon, you're dead on your feet. Time for bed." Puck pulled Kurt's shirt over his head then slid his hands down the inside of Kurt's waist band, pulling the black pants down.

Kurt let Noah pull him to their bed and drop down onto the cool sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalind Puckerman whimpered under her pink blanket as another loud gust of wind rattled the trees outside the windows in her room. She didn't want to cry. She was almost 5 years old, a big girl now, daddy and papa said so. Another flash of lighting and the rain started to pour.

She sat there, in her bed, twisting a small purple unicorn nervously in her small hands. She was waiting and watching, but most of all she was scared. A thunder and lightning storm was raging war upon her small part of the world, who wouldn't be terrified?

Her bedroom door was open a sliver. She didn't move, not one inch. She could see the dim glow from the nightlight in the hall. The faint shadows against the walls from her toys were like monsters painted on the walls. One's that just waited for her to look away then they'd strike.

Another flash of lightning and roar of thunder echoed through the house and she was off her bed and across the room. She slipped through the door and ran to her parent's bedroom.

Rosie knew she should knock before she busted into her parents room, but the fear gripped her too firmly and she couldn't stop herself. The door flew open with such a force, it rebounded off the wall so hard it nearly knocked her down. Rosie winced as she heard her new brother immediately start to wail.

Noah was out of bed and half way to a nice right hook when he stumbled on the rumpled duvet that became tangled in his feet. Kurt sat straight up and moaned when his body protested the sudden movement. The few remaining stitches in his stomach pulled and he immediately doubled over to relieve the pain. The soft yellow glow of the room illuminated her parents.

Puck shook his head to clear the bombarding thoughts in his clouded mind and took in his tiny daughter standing in the doorway, clutching her unicorn for dear life. He heard his husband moan in discomfort and his son crying loudly to his left. He saw Kurt lifting Daniel out of his co-sleeper, pacing a small line next to the bed, bouncing the newborn lightly and whispering soft, calming sounds

"Rosie! What happened? What?" Puck asked quickly to his daughter. Just then, a loud crack of thunder filled the room and the lights flickered malevolently. A look of understanding crossed Noah's face as he took in Rosie's terrified expression. He knelt down on one knee, held out his arms and beckoned her to him. Rosie ran straight into his arms and buried her head into his bare chest. Kurt was rocking the now quiet, but wide awake, Daniel in his arms. The faded green sleep pants the slim man wore were slung low and his cropped hair was a mess on his head.

"It's ok, it's ok." Puck whispered rapidly to his petite daughter. He stroked a cool hand over her long ebony tresses. Rosie pressed her flushed cheek to her father's bare chest, the sleep warmed skin soothed her nerves.

Kurt watched quietly in the background. He swayed with Danny, patting him on his diapered bum. The newborn was barely two days old. The hospital having let them take the boy home earlier in the day.

"Daddy…can I sleep in here tonight?" Rosie asked in her smallest voice. Noah sighed and already mentally said yes, but turned around to see what Kurt had to say.

Kurt inclined his head and gave a faint nod.

"Alright, but just this once." Puck gave her his best sympathetic look. He picked the girl up by her knees and walked them back to the bed.

Kurt was already situated on his side, the baby lying against his chest. Daniel was whimpering slightly, moving his head back and forth, his whole body wiggling.

"Papa, I was so scared. You weren't scared huh? You have daddy to 'tect you." Rosie babbled to Kurt.

"Oh baby, it's ok if you were frightened. You can always come to us when you're scared. You don't ever have to be alone." Kurt said as Puck plopped the small girl between them on the bed. Kurt smoothed her wild hair from around her face, feeling her flushed cheeks.

"Ok, Papa. I'm not scaredy cat no more. You can 'tect me!" Rosie whispered, peering down at her brother.

"Here." Kurt laid Danny in Puck's arms. "I need to get him a bottle before he throws a fit."

Noah took the baby with outstretched arms and held the wiggling bundle to his chest.

When Kurt came back from the kitchen, Rosie was asleep, leaning against her daddy, her mouth open and her wild hair a mess around her shoulders. Noah was sitting up against the head board, seemingly having a staring contest with Daniel. It was hard to tell who was winning.

"Here we go." Kurt held the small bottle out to Noah. Puck broke his gaze from Daniel and looked up at Kurt's voice and if Kurt saw the glint of moisture in his eyes, he never said anything.

He took the bottle from Kurt's outstretched hand and slipped the nipple into the baby's mouth, Danny immediately sucking vigorously, his tiny eyes closing with the effort.

Noah Puckerman didn't know what he did to deserve the family he created with Kurt, but whatever it was, he'd be glad to do it all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah hauled the last bag that Kurt had packed for the kids up the stairs and dropped it next to the pile of other designer luggage Kurt deemed necessary.

"Ok Finn, here's the list of emergency numbers, his bag of approved medications, toys, clothes, remember Danny can only have juice 2 times a day, no more and-" Kurt rattled off to Finn in preparation of the trip.

"Kurt, c'mon I do have a kid myself you know." Finn cut him off, giving him an exasperated look. "Mercedes is going too, give us a little credit!"

"I know." Kurt sighed. "It's just…I've never been away from them for more than 24 hours before." He sniffled a bit, and wiped at his eyes. He hid his face in Noah shoulder when he felt the other man rub his back.

"It's ok, Kurt. They'll be fine. Look at 'em, they're so excited to go." Noah said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt looked over at the kids. Rosie and Jamie we're chasing one another around the sofa while little Danny sat on his bottom, playing with his cars, watching his sister and cousin run around like crazy people.

"Alright, I'll stop freaking out. I know my dad and Carole are really looking foreward to seeing them. We're grateful to you guys for taking them along." Kurt said with watery smile. "I'm just going to miss my babies that's all."

"I know, Kurt. But think of all the free time you're going to have to…you know…for the next 5 days!" Finn said with some lewd suggestion of his eyebrows.

"Finn!" Kurt blushed and slapped his stepbrother on the arm. Noah let out a hearty laugh and playfully attacked Kurt's neck, biting his collarbone.

"Daddy, no smishing Papa!" Rosie yelled from her position under the Hudson's dining room table, a look of disgust on the 6 year old's face.

"Sorry baby!" Noah yelled back, moving his mouth from Kurt's neck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She's got it in her head that it's disgusting when we kiss in front of her." Kurt told Finn when he shot Kurt a look of amused confusion.

"Ahhh, that's a mood killer." Finn laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Noah said with an exasperated look.

"Ok Rosie…Danny…come give us a kiss goodbye!" Kurt yelled to the kids.

Danny scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto one leg of each of his parents and hugged tight.

"Daddy!" Rosie jumped up into Noah's arms and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"You have fun at grandpa and grandma's ok?" Noah kissed the side of the girl temple and pulled gently on her long ponytail teasingly.

"I will daddy!" Rosie hugged her daddy hard.

Kurt picked up the squirrelly 18 month old boy and hugged him to his chest. He peppered his sweet face with kisses, making the baby laugh in delight.

"Be good, for Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Finn. I love you guys." Noah and Kurt traded kids and squeezed the life out of them.

With a few final kisses and waves of goodbye, Kurt and Noah were on their way back across the borough.

Noah leaned against the door of the penthouse, wiping his flushed forehead with the back of his hand.

He'd been assigned to crowd control at a local fundraiser for the duration of his shift. The blinding sun reeked havoc on his exposed skin, leaving his hands, face and neck more tan then natural. The heat this week had been unbearable, reaching into the 90's and it was only the middle of June.

Puck glanced at his watch, frowning at the patch of paler skin that lay under the watch, 6:42. Kurt was probably in bed, working on his latest project as per his usual day off routine. When Noah had left this morning, the slighter man had been sketching, laying stomach down on the king bed, legs dangling in the air, absently chewing on a piece of toast.

They'd taken advantage of their last kid free day by lounging around all morning, taking a joint shower and making good use of their sofa's reclining feature.

The kids were due back tomorrow and they had to pick the gang up at JFK in the afternoon. Burt and Carole were flying back with them to spend a few day's at Chez Puckerman to visit with Kurt and Puck and also the chance to explore the city.

Noah let out an audible sigh. He should have been home around 5, but he'd stayed at the station and finished his paperwork for the week, trying to get a jump on the weekend ahead. He slid his key into the lock and twisted the door open; the pleasant cooling sensation from the air conditioning was extremely welcome after standing in strangling heat for hours on end.

He toed his shoes off and slid them inside the closet, dropping his lunch container in the kitchen sink on his way to the master suite.

Noah slipped inside the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. It didn't really matter because as soon as he looked at the bed, he saw Kurt sitting up on top of the half-assed made bed, the long grey t-shirt he wore rumpled to hell. He was chewing intensely on the eraser of the pencil he held, the sleek reading glasses he sometimes wore on his face.

"Hey." Noah called softly, not wanting to startle his husband. Kurt's head still jerked up at the sound and he bit down on the eraser of his pencil, pulling the No. 2 right out of his hand when his head moved.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt replied, his voice slightly scratchy from non use. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter against the pillows.

"You've been working all day?" Noah asked, hanging his gun belt over the hook on the wall. Kurt laid the sketch pad down on his lap, took his glasses off, setting them on the bed side table.

"Yeah, mostly. I just woke up around 5:30. Figured I'd get a head start on my next collection." Motioning to the pad on his lap.

Neatly unbuttoning his uniform shirt, revealing the snug, black undershirt, Noah tried to listen as well as he could to what Kurt was saying. It was so hard to pay attention, especially when Kurt looked so _hot_ lying in bed in nothing but a slim t-shirt, rambling about work.

Puck blinked a few times to clear his fogged head and reached for one of his uniform hangers, and shrugged off the button down. Kurt abruptly stopped talking and raked his eyes over the contrasting colors of flesh.

"Did you get some sun?" Kurt asked teasingly, still from his position on the slightly disheveled bed.

"How'd you guess?" Puck replied just as jokingly. Kurt only gave a shy smile in return.

Noah lifted his undershirt off and sent it flying in the direction of the hamper. His uniform pants meeting the same end as the shirt, back into the closet. Now only in his black boxer briefs, Noah took a deep breath and flopped down onto the empty space next to Kurt. He ran one large hand up Kurt creamy pale thigh, pulling the shirt up, dropping a kiss on the exposed hip bone.

Kurt licked his lips and then forced his eyes off of the tempting sight of his husband's form and back up at his face.

"Did things go well for you today?" he asked in what he hoped was a steady voice. He wanted Noah so badly he could taste it. Still, he knew the officer had had a long day and they still hadn't had dinner and he had designs to finish.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Noah replied.

Kurt hummed and moved the sketch pad off his lap and set it on the table. He settled his smaller hand on top Puck's, stroking the dark skin with his nails. "Hmmm. I missed you."

"Yeah?" Noah asked, holding Kurt's heated gaze. His body was flooded with arousal at the sensuous touch and when he felt Kurt's thumb brush across his bottom lip he couldn't hold back a little sigh.

"What do you say we take advantage of our last night of _free time_ before everyone's back tomorrow?" Kurt asked, running his hands up and down his husband's muscled arms.

"Mmmm..I like the way you think!" Noah exclaimed, jumping on top of Kurt, making the smaller man yelp.

The couple spent the rest of the night ravishing each other like newly weds into the wee hours of the morning. Before they knew it, it was time to meet everyone at the airport and their free time activities were being cut short but all the _fun_ they'd had over the last few days had impacted them in a much bigger way, they just didn't know it yet.


End file.
